


Magically Science

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: FlashVibeWeek2017 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, FlashVibe Week, Flashvibeweek2017, Hogwarts, M/M, Squib!Cisco, Wizard!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Cisco Ramon, the family squib of one of the most powerful wizarding families in the Americas, did not like to attend magical events with his relatives. Could a chance encounter at Hogwarts change things for Cisco, or is he doomed to a life of magical avoidance?





	Magically Science

 

Cisco was supremely uncomfortable. Considering he was a squib in one of Britain's most magical places, it wasn’t surprising. Luckily for him, Cisco’s presence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was odd enough that his discomfort would be considered socially acceptable, and he fully intended to make the most of it. He had spent most of his life avoiding places like this, but, try as he might, Cisco had been completely unsuccessful getting out of this stupid party. The Ramon family was one of the oldest, wealthiest, and most powerful pureblood families in the Americas. Cisco, the family squib, was the biggest embarrassment to that bloodline in generations, despite the fact he was a well-respected scientist in muggle circles. As such, he didn’t generally make it to many events with his family.

 

Tonight his absence apparently wasn’t deemed acceptable, so Cisco had been forced to travel (magically) across the Atlantic for the day. Dante Ramon, his brother and shining star of the Ramon family, was invited to play his music at the 19th annual May 2nd celebration of the defeat of Voldemort. Even Cisco knew it was a big deal, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be at a giant wizarding celebration in a foreign country on a random Tuesday. He still had to be at Star Labs in the morning for work, and something told him Harrison Wells would be so forgiving of his fatigue over a holiday and party he couldn’t legally explain.

 

“I think you may be the one of the only people here is actually looks miserable enough for the celebration of a battle. Congrats,” a young man says with a small amount of humor peaking through, sneaking up beside Cisco’s spot in the corner of Hogwart’s great hall.

 

Cisco was very embarrassed by the startled yelp and flailing he would refuse to admit the man’s sudden presence at his side. In his defense, he really wasn’t expecting to be surprised by a beautiful American man at a British party.

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just, you looked about as uncomfortable as I feel to be at this thing. Not that I’m saying you look bad or anything! You don’t. You look absolutely amazing. Not that… Oh Merlin, please stop me now,” his newfound companion rambled helplessly, burying his face in his hands as he leaned against the wall behind him. It may have been the cutest thing Cisco had ever seen.

 

“You’re alright, man. Just wasn’t expecting anyone. I’m Cisco,” he introduces himself, offering his hand out purposefully where his companion can hopefully see through the cracks it his fingers.

 

“I’m Barry, Barry Allen.”

 

Cisco was suddenly grateful for many things in his life. The feelings started with the warm, lightly callused hand shaking his own, and ended about where Barry didn’t ask for his last name.

 

“Well, Barry Allen, what brought your into my corner?” Cisco asked. He tried to hold back the wince after he finished speaking, and he was about 80% effective. He had been trying for suave, but his words came out closer to angrily pushy. His new companion deflated a little before answering, and Cisco wanted to kick himself.

 

“You looked like you could use the company, and I know I could. I can go though if you want though,” Barry told him, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed prettily.

 

Barry’s long, slender thumb brushed a vein on the side of neck as he moved, and Cisco really wanted to follow the movement up with his tongue. Ignoring that urge in favor of trying to make it a reality, Cisco shot Barry his most reassuring smile.

 

“Please stay, and ignore the foot in my mouth. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant… Well, there is kind of a giant party going on here, and you came to talk to the guy pouting in a corner by himself. Not that I’m complaining, because I am so not, but I wanted to know why,” he explained.

 

Cisco’s grin turned a little more real, and it looked like Barry’s did too. Sweet, sweet success! Even better, the pretty pink shade Barry had turned earlier was deepening towards a scarlet red. He had a feeling he was going to like Barry’s answer.

 

“Um… I actually recognize you. You’re Cisco Ramon, right?”

 

Well, scratch that. Of course Barry recognized him. He was a midwestern-sounding wizard, and Cisco’s family tended to be the kind of news no one could ignore. Of course this gorgeous guy was only coming up to him because of his stupid family.

 

“Right. Listen; if you want to talk about business, my dad is over by Percy Weasley. He’s the one you want to talk to about the AWR,” Cisco informed him bluntly.

 

As much as he would have loved to enjoy Barry’s company, Cisco had too much pride to sit here and be some guy’s stepping-stone to his family just because the said man may have been the most beautiful person to ever actually speak to him.

 

“I don’t… Business? You mean your family’s stuff? I don’t care about any of that,” Barry told him, looking perfectly confused. Cisco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The man was a good actor, apparently.

 

As much as he was tempted, he knew he’d catch shit from his parents and Dante if he outright told this guy to leave. Unimportant - or more accurately unconnected - people didn’t get invited into parties like this, so he had to play nice. So Cisco levelled Barry was his flattest, most unimpressed stare, and he hoped the other man would take the hint. Barry it seems, did not. He shifted uncomfortably under Cisco’s gaze, but he decided to keep talking. More accurately, the man opened his mouth and seemed to be vomiting words once more.

 

“I’m a huge fan of your work, not your families. I mean yeah, owning pretty the American Wizardry Radio is neat and all, but I was always more of a science kid than a music one. Iris, my best friend, is constantly telling me I need to stop bringing it up at these kinds of things. No one in the wizarding world ever knows what I’m talking about, even if the Aurors are happy to use the muggle CSI stuff I learned to get results. I know this isn’t really the place to talk about it, but I got so excited when I saw you. Some of the stuff you’ve made, like the absolute temperatures and gold guns, is light-years ahead of most of the scientific community. Not to mention the fact you actually work on the STAR Labs particle accelerator. Of course, you know that. You built all this stuff. Oh god, I’m doing the rambling thing again. I’m just going to go now. I’m sorry to take up your evening.”

 

Cisco’s hand shot out to grab Barry’s arm before he even processed what he was doing. He couldn’t believe his luck. This cute wizard was actually chatting him up for science. Cisco thanked God or Merlin and whatever the hell else may have been controlling his fortunes that day.

 

“You want to talk with me about my work?” Cisco pushed for confirmation. He waited for Barry’s shy nod before he continued. Cisco could feel a smile blooming on his face in response to Barry’s. Grown men should not be that cute.

 

“Awesome. I’d love to talk science, but I think we both need a drink first. You in?”

 

Barry was, thankfully, in for drinks. Even better, the other man returned his grip when Cisco dropped his hand from Barry’s arm to his long fingers to guide them across the great hall to the buffet.

 

Cisco hated most wizarding events he attended, but something told him Barry Allen was about to change the trend.

 


End file.
